omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphtalia
|-|Child= |-|Grown Up/Eos= Character Synopsis Raphtalia is the first cursed slave of Iwatani Naofumi. She was terrified of her new master, but slowly began to develop trust and eventually romantic feelings for him. She is 10 years old but she can pass for her early 20s as Demi-humans age as they level. She generally uses a sword and illusion (Light and Dark) magic, but began to be able to use a wider variety of magic types after her Class Up. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 2-A Verse: The Rising of The Shield Hero Name: Raphtalia Gender: Female Age: 10 in Demi-God years, Unknown in Human Years Classification: Demi-Human, Slave to Naofumi Iwatani, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman and skilled Hammer User, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption and Deleption, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Duplication, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation and Resistance to all of them, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Law Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Reality Manipulation & Destruction, Fusionism, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Absorbed the powers of Medea Pideth Machina, who was responsible for The Wave of Calamity, which damaged all worlds and caused massive alterations the the entire multiverse, which was stated to be infinite numerous times. Is stated to be the sword to Naofumi's shield, indicating she's comparable to power with said item, said item can reflect attacks such as Infinity Destroyer, which is described as the very concept of death and can effect all "The past, present, future, parallel worlds, divergent worlds, the law of cause and effect") 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Basic Gods transcend Space and Time respectively, exists outside of The Multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Reversed the Wave of Calamity which damaged every single world and all of existence which there exists infinite numbers of along with infinite diverging timelines) 'Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Equal to Naofumi Iwatani who tanked hits from beings such as Medea Pideth Machina) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several hundred meters, likely far higher Intelligence: Genius (As smart as Naofumi who also ascended to Godhood) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: The powers of Gods Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic * 「Fast Light」Produces a bright illumination that reveals hidden monsters. Can also be used to blind enemies momentarily to escape. * 「Illusion」Magic that creates an illusion of Raphtalia to confuse her opponents. * 「Hide ・Mirage」 * 「Al Hide Mirage」 * 「Al Anti-Shining」 * 「All Trick Mirage」Reverses the caster's and the opponent's appearance. Skills * 「Illusion Sword」Used with Raphtalia's magic sword. It creates the illusion of the blade of a sword used to attack the enemy. This blade does not damage its target physically, but causes mental damage associated with the supposed strike of the sword. * 「Ying Yang Blade」A technique where she fires the energy released by a defeated enemy and converts it into an attack. * 「Eight Trigrams Heaven’s Sword」 * 「Illusionary Blade」 Hengen Musou Later on in her adventures Raphtalia learned the Hengen Musou style of fighting, and since that point, has becoming considerably more powerful. 'Rapier Style' * 「Circle」The wielder twirls his or her rapier in a full circle, and the blade makes a high shriek as it passes through the air. All projectiles fired at the wielder are mowed down. * 「First Stroke」 * Bagua Karma Blade * 「Bagua Karma Blade Second Stroke」 * 「Third Stroke」 Seven Star Hammer Skills * 「Thor Hammer」 Vassal Katana Skills * 「Powder Snow」Drains the enemy's magic power by releasing it in the form of snow from the wounds made by this skill. * 「Misty Moon」Generates a ghostly moon-like disc by lowering the katana and then slicing upwards. * 「Instant Blade: Mist」Similar to Kizuna's Blood Flower Strike, it connects the enemy's weak points and slices through them. * 「Brave Blade: Mist」Traces and shoots out an energy cross by using two blades. * 「Double Sword」Creates a second sword. * 「Spirit Blade: Soul Slice」A skill similar to soul eat that depletes enemy SP. It's also effective against non-corporeal enemies, such as ghosts. 'Vassal Katana Accessories' The Vassal, seven star and legendary weapons can be strengthened by equipping accessories on them. * Gemstone Sheath: The gemstone in the sheath starts to charge up once the katana is sheathed. It activates haikuiku when the gemstone is charged up and the blade is drawn. The increased agility can be also used to shorten spell chants. Extra Info: This profile covers the bio of EoS Raphtalia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Rising of The Shield Hero Category:Light Novel Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Demi-Gods Category:Gods Category:Time Benders Category:Mothers Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Godslayers Category:Swordsmen Category:Hammer Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Curse Wielders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Destruction Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 2